


Pushing away

by Melime



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She was so used to fight for what she wanted, against everyone that came in her way, that it became her second nature.





	Pushing away

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Afastando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009586) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #047 - fight.

She was so used to fight for what she wanted, against everyone that came in her way, that it became her second nature. It was the only way she knew how to interact with people, pushing them away or making them fear her, and telling herself it was better this way, that they were too weak to deal with her. Until Rory came along. Rory didn’t fear her, and wouldn’t let herself be pushed away. No matter how many fights Paris started, Rory stayed with her. And for the first time, Paris found someone she was truly afraid to lose.


End file.
